


Sugar Planes

by Haxorus



Series: Seasonal Fics [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Affections spin-off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Just Flug, No Black Hat, The poor nerd can't handle it, short fic, shorter than usual, so cheesy, valentines day special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: Flug makes your Valentine's Day special.--[Spin-off fic from the original "Alien Affections", if you have not read the original, you're going to be pretty confused!]Happy Valentine's Day!





	Sugar Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a 'what if' scenario with Flug confessing his feelings for Reader.

It was that time of year again.  
  
It was the nationally recognized holiday of love and the most thing that Black Hat despised on this certain day on this planet.  
  
_It was Valentine's Day._  
  
Love, affection, and loneliness was filling the air outside the dark and dreary manor. It could be seen walking in the streets as couples and lovers bought each other gifts, took each other out to eat, and walked around with their arms or hands intertwined.  
  
Others could be seen sitting on the bench, feeling down or alone. Those poor souls.   
  
Still...it was just a consumer-based holiday that was made to glorify love and affection among those that are deemed  _'socially acceptable'_. Anyone that wasn't a hero was tended to be thought of as abomination in the art of romantics.  
  
Romances between hybrids, mutants, or villains were deemed to be kept under wraps or out of the public eye.   
  
_Even villains need love sometimes._  
  
Which is why Flug was currently working in his lab for a gift for his housemate. The resident alien that has decided to stay for longer than they expected to. Not only have they stayed here for over 8 months, they seem to slowly be accepting their way of life and current condition more and more.  
  
They have done so much within a year, it could almost flabbergast Flug. Instead...it enthralled him.   
  
As some of those actions involved himself...and they were rather grand deals.  
  
Which began the rise of his own affections. As they blossomed for his housemate and grew in depth the more they hung around him. His heart would pound, his palms would sweat, his hidden lips would quiver, and he would lose his breath when they were around.  
  
They were...amazing in his eyes. Through his goggles, he could see a wonderful person. Despite visual differences and working with Black Hat, both of you seemed to grow closer and closer. From acquaintances to coworkers, to friends, to best friends, to...hopefully the next stage.  _Lovers._  
  
Flug has felt that he has harbored his feelings long enough. He needed to make them true to you today.  
  
Yet, his anxiety was gripping him harder than usual today. He almost messed up the genetically altered chocolate he was working on due to how much his hands were shaking. Causing him to have to set it down and take a deep breath.  
  
It's always like this when you get on his mind. He quakes and quivers like it's too cold in this lab. Even though the lab is about 66 degrees, curtsy of Black Hats' personal preference and some of the equipment's requirements.  
  
He sat back in his chair and sighed.   
  
Staring at the heart-shaped container of his personal brand of chocolates. Seeing their glossy appearances and sugary alien designs made him sigh.  
  
He was so love-struck it wasn't even an exaggeration. These feelings might as well run his body at this point. Luckily, Black Hat was primarily occupied with your blood samples that he would sell, and keep for himself at some points.   
  
Flug wasn't as pressed for time as he usually was. He could even get some sleep! Which improved his mood, but sent him through caffeine withdrawal. Which 5.0.5 had to nurse him out of. Maybe he should lay off the coffee for a bit...or to a certain extent.  
  
You even pitched in and helped him with his withdrawal issues.  
  
Thinking of the memory was enough to make Flug swoon.  
  
You even brought him his favorite treats and soup during that time. So he knows that you take time out of your day to provide him with his favorite food.  
  
He felt a determination spark within himself as his desire to give you these chocolates grew.  
  
He hurried up and decided to finish the chocolates. He even had a side project of genetically altered flowers set aside for you. They were even your favorite color. Thankfully, Black Hat hadn't caught onto any of this.  
  
Mostly because Dementia's behavior around this time would sky-rocket out of control and Black Hat would have to barricade himself in his office or room for the whole day. Less he become prey to Dementia's constant need for attention and aggressive love-demanding ways.  
  
Which gave Flug a large and open window of time to give you gifts of his affection.  
  
Once the chocolates were finished and cooled, he covered the lid and wrapped it up with a ribbon and bow. It was also your favorite color.  
  
Flug got up from his desk and collected the human-safe  colored flowers from their safe botany casket. He wrapped them up in ribbon, which was just a plain red, and paired it with the chocolates. Now here came the hard part...confronting you and giving you them.   
  
Then...the confession.  
  
That made him gulp in nervousness.   
  
He may be able the pull off the gift giving...but the actual confession may trip him up.  
  
He took in a shuddering breath and grabbed up his gifts.   
  
He left the lab and paused. There a delicious smell in the air. It also seemed to be coming from the...kitchen? Maybe 5.0.5 was cooking something for the holiday? He may also know where you are. It was worth a shot.  
  
Flug wondered into the kitchen expecting to see 5.0.5 cooking. Instead, it was you!  
You seemed to be making chocolate candy treats with great care.  
  
His gift giving seemed to come earlier than expected. But, once he looked over to the kitchen island, he realized he also had a crowd. Hat-Bot and 5.0.5 were sitting at the kitchen island, looking at him as he walked into the kitchen with his romantic gifts.  
  
5.0.5 made a happy noise of excitement at his arrival and Hat-Bot waved at him.  
  
"Greetings, Creator! Are you here to watch Other Creator make sugary treats?" Hat-Bot questioned.  
  
"U-Uh...no, Hat-Bot. I'm here to...g-give (Name) these." He shyly gestures to the gifts in his arms.  
  
At the mention of your name, you turn around to meet his gaze as you turned the heat off from the stove and took out the last batch of sweets. You then gasp as you spot the gifts in his arms. Which just made Flug much more timid.  
  
"Oh, Flug...you got those for me?" You say, gladly holding out your arms as he turned them over. Sniffing the flowers and finding them very fragrant.  
  
"Y-Yes...I...uh...made them myself too. I designed them and grew them from scratch. T-The flowers, I mean! The chocolates are...specially designed for sweet tasting goodness." Flug stuttered, his neck turning a bright red.  
  
"Aww! Thank you so much! I'm glad I managed to make your favorite just in time too." You explain, much to Flug's curiosity.  
  
You place his gifts on the counter and walk over to the fridge. Pulling out a box with a cloudy sky pattern paper on it. You close the fridge and walk back over to Flug, giving him the chilled box.  
  
Flug curiously holds the box before opening it.  
  
His eyes grow wide as he sees the present inside. It was his favorite sugary treat.  _Chocolate airplanes!_  
  
They were in many flavors and sizes, even plane models!   
  
"I heard from 5.0.5 that these were your favorite. So...I got some chocolate plane molds from online and made some for you! I had to learn how to make it consistent, but with enough trail and error, I got it right! I feel quite proud of myself.  _Hehehe!_ " You say, blushing a bit yourself.  
  
"These are...amazing (Name)...I can't believe you would learn how to make them just for me." Flug muttered, as his face continued to burn and grow redder.  
  
This was it...he needed to do it now. Even though more pressure was coming from the two extra individuals in the room, Flug couldn't miss this opportunity. Any other time wouldn't be right..he needed to make this attempt count. Even if he gets rejected. At least he knows that you care for him as a great friend.  
  
"T-That's not everything I want to give you...(Name)." Flug stuttered out, causing you to turn your head in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" You reply, almost innocently. A cute look of confusion on your face.  
  
Flug bites his lips as his heart rate rapidly picked up and a sweat broke out over his body. Between you and the other pairs of eyes watching him, anxiety creeped back up into his throat. Clenching it shut. He gulped multiple times, trying to clear his airway. But, it remained there. Ever stubborn.  
  
"Creator? Is something the matter _\--?!_ " Hat-Bot attempted to speak up, but his mouth was covered my a large cyan paw.   
  
Hat-Bot looked up in slight annoyance at the ursine that was watching the seen with large eyes that were filled with anticipation.  
  
Flug ignored the question and focused on you.   
  
To which, the confused expression melded away to a look of worry.  
  
"Are you okay, Flug? You're trembling...is something wrong?" You ask.  
  
Flug clenched his throat and swallowed even more. A feeling of determination pushing past the anxiety and towards the front. Flug was finally able to speak again as his throat got freed from his fearful silence.  
  
"(N-Name). I want...to admit something to you." Flug admitted as he sat the box on the counter and reached out to grab your hands with his own. Which surprised you.  
  
He turned his head away and began to bashfully begin his confession.  
  
"Over the p-past few months...after you saved me from that fire...f-feelings for you began to manifest w-within myself. They only grew stronger and s-stronger with time the longer you stayed here. I-I have waited for t-this day to tell you something really i-important. I d-don't know if you feel the same. B-But, I just want you to know..."  
  
Slowly, realization came across your face as Flug turned back and looked you in the eyes. His eyes filled with nothing but hope and anticipation.  
  
" _I l-love you, (Name). Will you be my lover?_ "  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as shock ran throughout the whole room.  
  
Flug could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears as his face was as red as an apple. Your face as well was slowly overrun with blush, which made him feel slightly better. But he patiently waited for your answer.   
  
5.0.5 was anxiously waiting your reply. Hat-Bot was currently occupied with trying to get the bears' gripping paw off of his face, currently muttering discomfort from behind the gripping appendage.  
  
Your own heart throbbed in your chest as you came to realizing that Flug had feelings for you. You could feel your face start to burn and your breath come in short intervals. To combat this, you slowly took in some breaths before letting yourself breathe out the pressure.  
  
You bashfully look at Flug.  
  
"This is so sudden...but...Flug. I have felt an attraction toward you as well. Your brain...your talents...your passion. It's all very apparent in you. I have admired it for a while and... _I would be honored to be the lover of a noble prize winner._ "   
  
You shyly admit, pressing your head against his own.  
  
5.0.5 let out a high pitched squee and pressed both of his paws to his cheeks as his flower wiggled and danced in happiness. Squirming in his seat.  
  
Hat-Bot was just glad that the bear pulled his paw off of his face. It even felt dented a little when he checked it...thankfully not too much was done.  
  
Then, suddenly. There was a sudden ' _THUD'_  that rang out from the room.  
  
You blinked as you just realized what happened.  
  
"Flug?! Are you okay!?" You call out in surprise as you noticed Flug's collapsed form on the ground.  
  
5.0.5 just watches from afar as Hat-Bot had also gone over to investigate why his Creator had suddenly collapsed on the ground. To 5.0.5, he already knew what happened. The poor doctor fainted from the acceptance of his love. The poor nerd.  
  
5.0.5 just grins as you both carry Flug back to the lab so he can be monitored from the cot.  
  
I guess getting you two together wasn't impossible after all.  
  
He pretty much is thinking about telling Dementia that her ship came true. But, would that be too much for you both right now? I mean, fainting the moment you get into a relationship is pretty taxing.  
  
The bear shrugs to himself.  
  
He'll tell Dementia later.   
  
Right now, he just wants to stay with the newly announced couple! Just thinking about his creator having a significant other was enough to make him wanna hug himself!  
  
5.0.5 gets up and follows you all back to the lab.  
  
_This was the best Valentine's Day ever!_

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT ALL OF THAT FLUFF FOR THIS NERD!
> 
> Hopefully this quenches the thirst for those that want the two to get together already. XD
> 
> Sorry if it's shorter than usual! I'm kinda working on the game for "Alien Affections"!  
> So, Holiday fic lengths may get docked like this.
> 
> Also, Spadillelicious on Tumblr helped me with him having the chocolates~~! Thank you~!


End file.
